The Corrupted
by John Bowe
Summary: This is a story ive been toying with for a while. Massive crossover with KH2, FMA, Eureka 7, Naruto, and alot more. i suk at summarys please be merciful!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: ive been toying with the idea for this for a while, and i finnally put pen to paper so to speak. this is going to be a MEGA crossover with lots of people. oh, and give me advice to improve please!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, FMA, Naruto, Eureka 7, or any thing else DAMMIT. if i did conquerer of shamball would be longer, sasuke would be dead, and eureka and renton would be reunited with their kids.

* * *

Chapter 1

He sighed; eyes closed and asked"Why do I have to do this crap?" his eyes opened showing them to be red and serpentine. He ran a hand through his bright green hair. "I just don't see why I can't destroy the last ten by myself."

His computer sparked to life and sarcastically replied" Because Mr. Varoth Ziowa, champion of the Powers That Be, savior of worlds" it paused" I could go on, but you seem annoyed."

"Damn straight I'm annoyed!" Varoth yelled" The Corrupted don't stand a chance against me."

"That might have been true before, but that final blast from Xellion sapped almost half of you powers, and you were in the ICU for over a month!" it calmed, "regardless, It's orders straight from the top."

"Yeah, but going to different worlds, recruiting people for our cause," he sighed "and they won't even know what the hell is really happening….it just doesn't seem right."

"Right, or not, we don't stand a chance by our selves." it whispered

"I suppose then by doing this," he chuckled" We'll need to give them what they want before they help us."

"Most likely," It said simply.

"Weeeeellllll" he emphasized" how long to destiny islands?"

"5 hours, 7minutes, and 32 seconds." It replied

"in that case," he sat up"I'm gonna take a nap." He walked out of the command hub, to his room," wake me when we're close."

"For such a powerful being he sure is laid back" the computer said as it started a diagnostics run to pass the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varoth's POV

My name is Varoth Ziowa. I am the most powerful mortal you will ever meet. I am 4.9 million years old, but I look more around 18. For as long as I can remember I have been on this quest of mine. What is my quest? Genocide.

* * *

Read and review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: yes I know the last chapter sucked but that was but a practice chapter to see how the heck to get it on to the site. Any way this is going to be much longer and more elaborate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series, back lawyers back ye demon scum!

Chapter 2: Journey's Start

Varoth's POV

Perhaps I should elaborate a bit. About 5 billion years ago all worlds were one. There was pure light, and it was paradise. However thanks to one of the Powers That Be, darkness slowly took hold in people's hearts. The result was that people began fighting over the light and the world was encompassed by darkness. The physical manifestations of said darkness were the heartless ad their counterparts the nobodies. Eventually the children of the world were able to use the little light left in their hearts to push back the darkness and at the same time, severing the world into several smaller ones, but not before 100 new beings formed when a heartless met its respective nobody. These creatures are immensely powerful and have the ability to wink the very existence of every thing into oblivion. However they are limited b two things, they can only use as much power as the Powers show. Which is one of the reasons you don't see as much divine intervention nowadays. Also they can only bypass the first condition if they are in immediate danger. They are called The Corrupted. For a couple hundred thousand or so years the powers were oblivious to this major threat until a few of their own were obliterated. Then they decided since they had their hands tied (actually they don't really have hands) they would create someone who could deal with them. Me.

FLASHBACK 

I awoke in darkness. I don't see anyone. For that matter I can't see much at all. Where am I? Who am I? Well I suppose I should start with a name. How about…Varoth Ziowa.

_"Congratulations, you just took your first step on your journey." Boomed many loud voices._

_"W-who are you? I asked shakily._

_"We are the Power-That-Be, your creators, and we need your help." He-she-it-they responded._

_"What would you need me for? I questioned._

_"We need you to deal with a threat that we unfortunately are unable to." They responded. "But fear not you will not be alone, we will send with you a great ship and 3 dead heroes." A light opened up and there was a ship that was so large I couldn't make out either end of said vehicle. "Your 3 companions are already on board."" They will explain your mission and guide you." They explained. " Now go, and remember you have power beyond any mere mortal." And with that I was on board and the ship appeared in space._

Since then I've been on a huge manhunt search for them killing any that I find. Oh, I should introduce my crew. My commander and weapons specialist is Gerrard Capashen, formerly of the Weatherlight. My engineer is Rochelle Thallimar (hopefully I spelled that right) formerly of the named. My intelligence officer, and communications specialist is Maes Hughes. Our ship is the Drogon, a battleship the size of New Hampshire. Modeled after one of the dead Powers, it more or less looks like a dragon.

Recently I went up against number 11 xellion and when I was about to strike the last blow he used a suicide drain technique, killing himself, and severely injuring me and draining about half of my power indefinitely. Apparently the Powers think I could use some help so they are making me collect heroes and adventurers from all around. While I have to swallow my pride about this I admit I need some help. Which is why I'm heading to Destiny Island to collect Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Hopefully I can convince them. If not… let's just say it won't be pleasant.


	3. Notice

Okay, long time since I updated, but lately its been a combination of research, and shika block (combo of lazyness, and writer's block), so I'm placing the story on hiatus for no more than a month and by then I should have a few chapters ready. Until then enjoy the story I'm posting called The Encroaching Darkness. It's a Jak3 x Naruto crossover I came up with in the shower last nite. Bye.


End file.
